This invention relates to a roller swaying device for an emery belt machine, particularly to one capable to make the rollers of the emery belts rotate and swing to and fro transversely as well, possible to let the surface of an article ground comparatively smooth.
A conventional emery belt machine has a motor for rotating a roller, which drives the emery belt forward to carry on grinding. However, in such a conventional way, the emery belt can move only in one direction for grinding so that the article being processed can hardly be ground completely to make its surface shiny and smooth. Besides, if there are any projections on the surface of an article being ground, part of the emery belt is likely to be damaged, and if this damaged part of the emery belt is not taken care of, the article afterward cannot be ground smoothly at the same position.
The objective of the invention is to offer a roller swaying device for an emery belt machine, capable to make the rollers rotate and also swing back and forth transversely, achieving a comparatively good grinding effect and reducing damage to a certain part of the emery belt.